Zen
by Coleswagger14
Summary: Cole never loved anyone before. Sure, he had dated, but never was very serious. Then, one night, a surprise presents itself in a simple question from the most unexpected place, and suddenly, love for the stone cold ninja of earth seems somewhat possible. Rating subject to change.


_Guten tag. I got bored, so I decided to write a new story. Hope you guys like it. ;) Remember, review, like, follow!_

_-Coleswagger14_

* * *

Cole whipped the wet hair out of his face. 'The bath helped so much. I feel refreshed already.' He pulled a towel around his waist and walked off to his room. He had no sooner than stepped out the door that he heard a surprised gasp.

He whipped around to face a blushing Nya. 'Oh...her.' Her eyes were wide in shock at seeing him half undressed. "Cole!"she stuttered as she tried not to look straight at him,"I didn't know you were in the shower. I was just about to go in." He smirked. "I was just going to my room." She played with her fingers."oh." He laughed."If you wanted to take a shower with me you coulda just asked."

Her face grew even redder."Shut up! Ugh! Cole you bastard! That wasn't funny!" He laughed as he jogged away. It was so fun to mess with her. She was the only girl he could tease anyway. Jay might not find it very amusing when he found out what had been said to his girlfriend though. He was still chuckling warmly when he sat down on his bunk. Kai, who'd already had a shower and was trying to sleep, heard him and looked up drowsily. "Hmm?...Who's there?"

Cole walked over & patted his head like one would a dog. "Just me. It's just Cole." Kai nodded slowly and lowered his head back down to the pillow.

Cole smiled. 'He is so gullible.' When he was sure Kai was asleep, he threw off the towel & began searching his closet for pajamas. He had just put on underwear when the room door creaked open.

Cole panicked & hurried to hide himself in the hanging coats & long pants. He heard two voices. "Whew, hard training today huh?" Jay. "Indeed. It did require more energy than usual. We must be excelling." Zane. He relaxed a bit. At least it was just the guys & not Nya. "Jay?" Zane began,"Have you seen Cole? I need to speak with him." Jay must've shaken his head no, because Zane sighed. "Let's just get dressed & go to bed." "Yeah." He heard them walking towards the closet. "GUYS! Don't come in!" Cole shrieked. He heard one of them trip & fall suddenly from shock & another run out in panic.

He ran out in just his underwear & bent down. Jay lay on the ground & let out a moan. "Jay, you okay man?" He asked the ginger. Jay stood uneasily to his feet. "Yeah," he said, holding his head. "My head'll just hurt for a while." Cole sighed in relief. Suddenly the door was thrown open & Nya ran to her boyfriend & embraced him while smothering him with kisses.

"Are you okay?!" She fretted. Jay laughed. "I'll be fine." She smiled & pressed her head to his chest. "Thank goodness."

Cole smiled. They made such a cute little couple. Zane came in next. "Cole." He turned when he heard his name called. "Yeah?" Zane wagged a finger for him to follow. Cole's eyes sparkled with curiosity & he jogged after his teammate. 'What was it?'

Finally Zane stopped. They had walked all the way to the engine room. A dusty place that no one came into anymore. There was a soft buzzing whirr of the generator, but that was all. Without warning, Zane grabbed Cole by the arms & looked him in the eyes. Cole blinked, honestly confused & slightly irritated. "Zane? What's goin on?" Zane gazed deeply.

"I must ask something of you before it is too late." Cole shrugged. "Okay shoot." The blond gave a nervous smile. "I am unfamiliar with most emotions, but I think... What I mean is... I... Love you." Cole's eyes grew wide. "Huh?! Did I hear you correctly?" Zane nodded. "Yes. I would like for us to be, as you say, 'together'. I am hoping you will not refuse." Cole gulped. "I'm...not really gay." Zane cocked his head. Cole realized he was still in his underwear. "Can I get some pants?" Zane suddenly got a gleam in his eye. "I will not let you leave."

The ebony haired teen swallowed hard at that.

"I'm gonna have to leave sometime." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. Zane didn't seem shifted, & murmured in his ear. "Then I will make you mine." Cole struggled to free himself. "Okay! Okay! Sure! We can be together! Just don't say that!" Zane smiled. "Good! Also, I read of sleeping together. May we try that tonight?" Cole's jaw dropped. "No! Do you even know what that means?!" Zane shook his head. "If you tell me, I will know."

His face went red & the pale nindroid laughed. "Cole! You are pulling quite a few humorous looks today." He was suddenly pushed down on his back & Zane landed on him. "Don't move." Cole gave him a look. "I can't. You're pinning me to the floor." Zane covered his mouth. "Ssh!" "Get off!" He mumbled angrily.

Zane pressed his mouth to Cole's & kissed him passionately. Cole heard his thoughts scream at him. 'Make him stop!' They yelled. But he was completely powerless. He had to accept it. He felt himself falling for Zane like never before for any girl. It was instigating him. Making him think erotically. And he hated it.

Zane pushed his body up against his teammate's. Cole nearly shrieked, but all that came out was a moan. The older took this as a green light & kept doing this, making Cole's thoughts dirty & moans to escape from his mouth. The door to the engine room suddenly creaked open & he heard someone scream. They turned immediately at the sound, finding Lloyd staring wild eyed at them.

"What are you two doing!?" He shouted. Zane jumped up & helped Cole to his feet. "Nothing." Cole said nervously. "Were you...doing it?!" Zane's face grew red, but Cole was the one to retort. "We still have our pants on genius." Lloyd swallowed loudly.

"But you were making...noises! And you're in just underwear! It sounded like-" Cole cut in. "I _know_ what it sounded like! You think I can't hear myself?"

Lloyd shifted from foot to foot. "Well... What _were_ you doing?"

Cole ran a hand through his hair. "Zane asked me out." The young ninja raised his eyebrows. "What did you say?" Cole nodded. "I agreed." Lloyd gave a look & rolled his eyes. "I don't wanna know. Just... Just don't act all lovey in public okay?" Zane smiled. "I will try!" Cole turned to the nindroid with narrowed eyes. 'I will _not_ love him.'

* * *

Cole rolled over in bed. He couldn't sleep. It seemed like his eyes simply wouldn't close. He turned to where he could look across the room.

They had recently been given separate rooms to accommodate more room for storage & such for each ninja. It was a bit lonely not being able to see his friends at night. Not being reassured by their constant presence. Not being able to hear Kai's sleep talking. The absence of Jay's snoring.

He wished they still shared the bunk room. He'd had roommates for as long as he could remember. Cole pulled the covers closer to his face. A single beam of moonlight was shining straight into his eyes. "Uugh... Stupid frick." He scooted his body under the blankets & curled up. The air under his comforter was warm & somehow seductive. Like a kiss, or a hug shared in bed. He smiled. 'Yeah, a sweet kiss.' He pictured Nya & Jay. They seemed to be the perfect example of a couple. Cole sighed in despair. Was he ever going to find his other half? A girl he could spend his life with? To have kids? 'Well... Maybe not kids.' He thought, remembering how Lloyd used to be. This caused him to chuckle. 'It's too early to decide.'

Suddenly, he heard his door open. Footsteps walked to the window, & a sigh was heard. One of despair & loneliness. Of deep heart-crushing sorrow & great remorse at life. He heard a hand clink as the fingertips set on the frosty windowpane. The person's voice unexpectedly spoke.

"He will never truly love me will he? Am I living incorrectly? Did I do something to make him despise me in this way?"

Cole froze. It was Zane. His breathing nearly stopped as he strained to hear the ninja of ice's quiet voice.

"Was I wrong to care for him? Perhaps it is this illusion of a mind that hinders me from true human perception. I may have done something wrong. Yes. But what was it? Did I push him on the floor too soon? Was it incorrect to kiss him? To hold him like I did? To ask for him to sleep with me?"

Cole swallowed & tried to keep his heart from creating sympathy towards his teammate. "Oh, what is the use? He would not care if I killed myself." This phrase broke Cole's heart. 'Would I care if he died?' He thought, but had to listen as Zane continued.

"Maybe that is my answer." He heard Zane begin to sob. "To rid myself of this life I live. This fruitless quest for ... To...die."

Cole's eyes went large. 'He's going to kill himself! What am I supposed to do?! I can't just let him...slit his throat or something! I've gotta stop him!'

He practically flew out of bed & tumbled to the floor in front of Zane. When he looked up, he saw the blond with a shocked expression on his tearstained face. "Cole?"

The dark-haired teen stood to his feet, panting. "I...I won't...l-let you...take...y-your life." Zane gazed at him in awe & confusion. "Is it possible that you care? That a human...that...that you...could love me?" Cole sighed. "Yes Zane. Because I care enough that I won't let my teammate die. I won't leave one person behind. Are we clear? You are not going to kill yourself. If you do," he had begun to tear up,"I swear Zane, if you do... I'll...I'll kill myself as well."

It was a shock to both teens that that sentence was even said or was even able to be said & their eyes grew wide. Cole couldn't believe what he had just sworn. Zane stood there staring disbeleivingly at his crush.

"I mean that much to you that you would do such a thing?" The older asked his leader. The younger bowed his head & nodded. "Yeah... I guess I would." Zane beamed. "Then, if you truly care, may kamikaze leave my thoughts." Cole gave a hint of a smile at succeeding in keeping his friend alive.

He suddenly found himself being embraced tightly, the taller crying on the shorter's shoulders. Cole was astonished at first, but eventually brought his arms around his new boyfriend.

'Wait...boyfriend? Am I thinking of him as that already?'

He rested his chin on Zane's back. 'I don't know. I could give it a try. Love might be easy.' He felt Zane's hands snake up his bare back & stroke him gently. Cole gulped at first, but his cares were thrown to the wind as Zane suddenly leaned up & kissed him on the lips tenderly.

It was wonderful, this new sensation he felt. To be loved. He let the kiss carry on, & Zane began to back him up to his bed.

Before he realized what was happening, Cole was gingerly pushed down on his blankets. Zane laid his body on top of him snuggling his head into Cole's chest. At first the younger wanted to run away, but then he noticed that he liked this. Someone there with him. Someone he could love.

'Am I going bi?' He wondered.

He had no time to think as the older curled his arms around his partner's neck. "Oh, Zane." He smiled & without contemplating his next actions, he kissed the blond on the forehead.

Zane curled up happily on Cole, blushing from the kiss. Cole felt a shiver run through him. It was an unwanted thrill. He felt erotic & stimulated. Like he needed more. Much more. His human-male nature was getting to him. He felt like swaying. A passion for it was rising in him. He realized immediately what it was. Hardcore hunger for prurience.

Oh how he was fighting back the rocking. It was getting out of control. Far out of his own grasp.

He tried hard to stay as stiff as he could, but with his heart pounding & someone lying on top of him, his thoughts traversed to earlier that day, when Zane had been pushing up against his almost naked body. As he thought of those moments again he realized how much he'd enjoyed that feeling.

He sat up abruptly, making Zane's head slip down to his lap. Cole's head snapped downward at the sudden feel of his boyfriend's head lying in a very inappropriate place. "Zane?!" He whispered, his voice almost a gruff hiss. Zane glanced up, unaware that he was causing his boyfriend to think so badly. "Yes?"

Cole's eyes suddenly narrowed, & a seductive look crept its way onto his face. Zane caught on quickly, his lips brimming into a smile as well. "You are agreeing to an earlier request of mine at last?" Cole nodded slowly, then sat up straighter & slipped off his shirt. "All the way." Zane was suddenly confused. "What? I do not understand." Cole motioned for Zane to take his shirt off as well. "You'll, understand pretty quickly when I'm through. And don't worry. It never hurts." Now Zane was more confused than ever. "Huh? I still do not understand." Cole had been inching his way out from under the blond & now took the chance to flip himself on top of him. An easy maneuver for someone of his strength level.  
Zane was still as confused as ever. "Cole? Would you tell me what you have planned that you are doing this?"

The younger set himself calmly in a sitting position. "You gotta wait & see."

* * *

_So? Keep going or no? Yeah, I left it on a cliffhanger...sorta.. Heh heh. Anywho, review, review, review! See ya! ;D_

_-Coleswagger14_


End file.
